


Stormclouds

by dreamysunrises



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: (basically), Body Horror, Dissociation, Gen, I am tired, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Trigger Tags, hurt absolutely no comfort, i did genuinely write this in one night and it's not proofread at all, mature rating is for content of both this fic and the game, more stuff in the author's note, not necessarily warnings but definitely a bit more context, sorry kiddo i love ya but this is me projecting, the ending of this game is gonna stick with me for the rest of my life i swear, there is NO romantic content in this fic. do not comment anything relating to romance or the like., under no circumstances are you to interpret this fic as shipping in any way, whole lot of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamysunrises/pseuds/dreamysunrises
Summary: [HEAVY LN2 SPOILERS (no seriously i directly talk about the ending don't read it if you haven't seen it)]The stories of the fallen stay with her forever.Six doesn't know how to cope with that.
Relationships: six/extreme amounts of trauma, that's the only relationship. don't ship the kids y'all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stormclouds

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT: this is another final reminder that this does contain heavy spoilers for the ending of the second game!]
> 
> i wrote this in a night, and it's more of a coping fic than anything lmao  
> since it's so late i'll probably reread it in the morning and edit it properly but it's fine for now
> 
> this is based entirely on my own experiences with trauma and survivor's guilt, and almost certainly doesn't apply to everyone with survivor's guilt  
> it's also probably super OOC so you'll just have to deal with that
> 
> this is vaguely inspired by "Hello Again" by BrokeTheLights, a good friend of mine! they aren't the same premise, but their fic explores how six probably felt after the events of the ending, so i highly suggest you check that one out too

There were storm clouds rolling in.

The quiet roll of thunder was all that reminded the small girl, clad only in a raincoat smeared with blood, that she was alive. Even the stones she sat upon did nothing to help the limbo-like state she was in, where nothing felt real. The constant rain pattering along the rocky beach, the distant sound of the Pale City collapsing in on itself, none of it particularly mattered in her mind, as she recounted the events of the past... however long.

She had just killed her friend. He was gone, and not gone in the way she had grown so accustomed to when he would go and solve some puzzle elsewhere to allow them to continue. When she would boost him through a window, hear some clattering on the other side, and continue their journey.

It had felt like hours since she let go of his hand, and yet mere minutes all the same. She wasn’t entirely sure how exactly long it had been, as she could still faintly feel his grip on her hand, his rough nails digging lightly into her skin, the look in his eyes as his scruffy hair was blown out of the way, and finally… the drop. 

He didn’t scream when he fell. That was what haunted her, in fact. His dead silence, the only word exchanged between them an unheard question of _why?_ seen only in the reflection of her coat in his eyes, before he shut them and fell into the depths of the Signal Tower.

He died quietly. The worst death of them all.

The rain got harder, pelting against her coat, and she felt herself shudder against the sharp wind rolling in; despite this, she made no other movement, no attempt to find shelter.

It felt as if she had been there forever. As if she had been there long before the City, before the stones and the ocean, all forever encroaching on her, no matter how far she ran from them; and yet she felt so small. The world, a doting mother and yet one who had ripped so much from her, had taken away yet another small joy in her life.

But it hadn’t been the world, per se, she had dropped him herself. Everything he did, lost in an instant. The betrayal in his eyes said more than she ever could comprehend what she had done to him. 

She shook her head, briefly, to clear the thought. He betrayed her. He wielded that axe like he had done this before, hefting it up and over his shoulder, and sent it crashing down into the music box she held so dear to her heart. The music box she lived for. The music box that-

She groaned, digging her knuckles into the ridge of her brow to further silence her mind. The monster she became felt more real than the very beach she sat on; the way her joints twisted into pure deformity, the way it felt as if she had lost all ability to form full thoughts, resorting entirely to protecting the music box like a terrified animal protects its children. And she had trusted him.

Her joints still ached from the experience, and she realized he was doing what was best for her.

She was a coward. She knew he would get hurt from being in her presence, and her only thought was just to cut it off at the source. End the cycle with him. Never get close with anyone again. 

She had lost so much. She had so many stories in her mind, the ones Mono would tell her as they walked along in the city or in the woods, the ones she heard at the lunch tables back on the Maw, the ones from her _friends_ , from the people who genuinely cared for her, the kids who protected her from the bullies and the boy who held her hand as they ran across the grassy terrain of the forest and the streets of a city that didn’t know their names. 

Oh, god, the city. He seemed so drawn to that tower, the one that corrupted her very being, the one that ripped her friend away from her, the one that… that…

The thunder cracked again, and she realized she had tears welling up in her eyes, the familiar prickle reminding her of her inherent humanity, and she finally uncurled herself from the ball she had rolled into, her joints cracking as she came to the realization that she had been there for at least an hour, deep in her thoughts. The storm was fading into the distance, and the sunlight, although dim, began to peek through the clouds. 

She thought, briefly, about the forgiveness he always showed to her, and how he stayed with her despite the things they went through. They went through many hardships, though they met by pure chance in a cabin that seemed lost to time, and they kept going.

She was a girl of nine, and she had so much on her shoulders. Her life had been nothing but turmoil since the beginning, and it hadn’t stopped her before. She felt an obligation of sorts to carry on a legacy, to share the stories shared with her. Their light burned in her, now, like a torch had been passed along once more to a new bearer.

She would carry these stories, these _people_ with her until her dying day. For him.

For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed i'm probably gonna try to get back into writing even if my paragraph spacing is... interesting to say the least
> 
> writing this lowkey fucked me up but i'm pretty proud of it!
> 
> also i know it's legit always raining in that godforsaken city it's in the name of storytelling man lmao


End file.
